


You Didn’t Realize?

by I_brought_the_hatred



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I feel like I’m going to get bullied by the discord server, I hate how it turned out, I swear I’m sane, Shield your eyes, Smut, make sure you clean them with bleach, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred
Summary: Kieran shows his other side and then Lauki becomes a RomCom.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	You Didn’t Realize?

Lauren- *whispers* Th-Thank you

Kieran- What?

Lauren- (looks up) Thank you Kieran, I owe you my life

Kieran- (Smiles) And...since you owe me your life...does that mean I can take you as my personal servant until you repay your debt?

Lauren-(Slaps his bandaged back purposely)  
HAHAH!

Kieran- (Feels pain shooting up his back) HNG! 

Lauren- Nice try Subordinate  
(Kieran in the background trying to reach his back in pain)

Lauren- (sits in a chair and started on her paperwork) (Looks back at Kieran and see’s him slipping his shirt on) (looks back on the paper and squeeze the paper and her eyes)When people lie...I can hear a change of pitch in their voice. Just like most people can distinguish sarcasm-I get to hear it even in the subtlest of lies. But catching the lie doesn’t tell me the truth behind it. Some lies conceal too many possibilities. And I can only hear it if someone says something they don’t actually believe. If they truly believe something that’s objectively false, it’ll sound true to me.

Kieran-Interesting...Fascinating, actually. And you’ve always had this ability?

Lauren-For as long as I can remember.

Kieran-Why reveal that to me now?

Lauren-Because I feel like I can trust you now, since you proved to be not so heartless (smiles)

Kieran-(smiles back) the question now is, can I trust you? (Smirks)

Lauren-Why you! I guess your asking for another slap on the back then.

Kieran-(eyes grow wide) N-No I was just joking! Please don’t do that again.

Lauren- Give me a reason to then. (This time she was the one who was smirking)

Kieran: Fine then (Starts to walk towards Lauren in a swift stride) I’ll show you a part of me no one alive has ever witnessed before, you’ll be the first.

Lauren- Oh what are you going to show me that you hold so dearly inside you? (Worry rising in her eyes)

Kieran- (closes in on her and leans on her until her back touches the cave wall, puts a hand over her shoulder and the other on her waist) You have impressed me quit enough, now it’s my turn to impress you. (Smirks)

Lauren (blushes) W-What do you intend on doing?

Kieran- If I tell you it won’t be so surprising anymore will it?

Lauren-(stares into his eyes to find answers, but fails) (gulps)

Kieran- (chuckles) it’s so amusing how you went from so brave to cowering under me, that’s quite unexpected of you officer.

Lauren-I see (grabs the hand that’s holding her waist and pulls it closer, forcing Kieran and her to be nose to nose) Say, were you expecting this? (Closes the gap between the two and connected their lips)

Kieran- (Stiffens, wide-eyed, and then realizes what’s happening, his eyes fluttered closed, and starts to kiss Lauren back.)

Lauren- (pulls away and looks him in the eyes) You kissed me back, why?

Kieran- Why wouldn’t I? Anyone with two eyes can tell that your very beautiful, but what I know is that your especially intelligent, so I might have fallen for you. (He blushes)

Lauren- (flustered, looks down at at the ground)

Kieran- (lifts her chin) look at me. Tell me, what do you think of me?

Lauren- (not wanting to answer the question, lifted both her hands to his face and pulled it towards him, kissing him once again, this time with more desire)

Kieran- (kisses back with equal excitement, if not more, and lifts her up, placing her legs around his broad frame, pressing them together as he carried her to the bed in the corner of the cave) You seem quite excited officer, is it true that you’ve finally fallen for me?

Lauren- (presses her finger against his lips to shush him) Of course not Subordinate, it would be highly inappropriate if I developed these rash emotions. (She giggled and started to unbutton his shirt)

Kieran- I must say, this is quite unfair, may I? (Points to her shirt)

Lauren- (nods) (finishes unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the bandages she wrapped him in an hour ago) It’s disappointing how I can’t seem to touch you, darn it bandages!

Kieran- (chuckles) Don’t get so impatient, it’s not like they’ll be there forever. (In one swift motion, he pulled off her shirt exposing much of her skin and her top under garment)

Lauren- Are you implying that I’ll be up for round two later on? (She raises one eyebrow and smirks) Then your absolutely correct.

Kieran- (blushes when he sees her so exposed) Has anyone told you how dangerous you can be when you look at them like that?

Lauren- No, I’ve never given this look to anyone but you dear Subordinate. Why do you ask? (Proceeds to unbuckle his belt while she is talking)

Kieran- (grunts) Because that look is making me want to do things you don’t want to hear, and your making me want to do it more by how you’re undressing me so painfully slow.

Lauren: Then can you do it faster on me? (Giving him a seductively sly look)

Kieran- (eyes become full of lust as I shudder to keep myself from going wild on her) As you wish dear. (In a blur of movement, Lauren and Kieran we’re sitting on the bed in only their under garments)

Lauren- (I took this moment of exposure as an opportunity to jump on him and pin him to the bed as I sit on his lap and start rocking back and forth)

Kieran- (moaned and grunted as the only thing keeping them from actually touching is the last pieces of their clothing)

Lauren- (she could feel him becoming hard underneath her as she picked up her pace) (she bit her lip as she tried to stifle a moan)

Kieran- (Pulled Lauren’s head down so he can whisper in her ear) *whispers* Don’t try and hide your sweet sounds from me, no one can hear us and you’re making me mad, I want to hear you scream out my name in pleasure as I rip you open. (He gripped her hair tightly as he grunted once more)

Lauren- (baffled by his statement, moaned for him and kissed him with as much lust as she can muster up) (then she pulled away and whispered something in his ear) *whisper* I also want to hear you scream my name while I give you the most pleasure you’ve ever experienced, so don’t hold out on me, unless you want to be punished. (She growled in his ear after saying that and then sat up and proceeded to slide his boxers off)

Kieran- about time you did that, I almost thought you’d chicken out. (He chuckles and reaches out to unclasp her bra)

Lauren: (stops his hand and thinks ‘if he can get away with teasing me so much, then I’ll play along and give him a taste of his own medicine’ then she says) I’m sorry if you think I’m that much of a chicken, I should probably stop and live up to my name as a chicken then. (I start to get up as I felt two hands grabbing me from behind and pulling me back to the bed, I could feel his manhood against my inner thigh and it made me so wet)

Kieran- (I growled in her ear, low and fear some and felt her shiver against me) Don’t walk away from me after all we’ve done so far. If you dare do it again I might have to kill you. Understood? 

Lauren- (I nodded even though I knew it was a lie)

Kieran- (I picked up my hand and unclasped her bra and brought my hands up to massage her breasts, she leaned her head against my chest and moaned and I worked my hands on her)

Lauren- (I’ve never felt so good in my life, I squeezed the sheets on the bed to try and keep my balance) You’re pretty good at this (grunts) have you ever had practice before?

Kieran- No, no one’s ever been brave enough to face the Purple Hyacinth before, none the less love me, other than you, you lucky girl.

Lauren- (I moaned once more before I grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my womanhood, by the time his hand got there, it was soaking wet and in need of attention)

Kieran- Someone’s excited. (I chuckled as she squirmed impatiently) (I started to rub her clit while still massaging one of her breasts with my other hand)

Lauren- Hah~ mmmm~ yes please don’t stop Kieran hah~hah~ hah~ yes yes yes. (My moans filled up the silence of the cave as Kieran worked his magic)

Kieran- (Her cries we’re music to my ears and when my name slipped from her mouth, I lost it completely) (I ripped off the only piece of clothing left on her and placed her on the bed with her back to the mattress) (I positioned myself along her entrance and look at her and said) Do you want to go on? 

Lauren- Yes please go on! (I nodded furiously)

Kieran- (I chuckled) Ok, this might hurt at first though. (Then without another word, I slipped my manhood inside her)

Lauren- (I was so wet that I couldn’t even feel it going in, but I felt shocks pleasure running through my bony as he continued going in and out multiple times) Oh mmmm~ yes Kieran please don’t stop~ (I kept grunting and moaning until I climaxed.)

Kieran- (Man the best thing to ever come out of her mouth is my name, especially right now, with both of us naked and her calling my name in pleasure) 

Lauren- ( I was enjoying this very much, I didn’t want to stop but I promised Kieran that I make him scream in pleasure, so I pushed Kieran back and sat beside him)

Kieran- What are you doing?

Lauren- Fulfilling a promise. (Then I went ahead and picked up his manhood and started to stroke it slowly, then in a few seconds I speeded the process and then put my mouth on the tip.)

Kieran- (I grunted and moaned as her hands worked on me and the she did something unexpected, she put her mouth on me, that sent bolts of pleasure running up and doing my spine and wherever she licked me, that spot tingled. It felt so amazing)

Lauren- (I kept on bobbing my head up and down his shaft in a steady motion. Then I pulled it out of my mouth and started placing kisses all over it, after 7-8 of those I went back to sucking it, I went all the way down and stayed there until I choked)

Kieran- (Everything she was doing was making me feel like I’m in heaven, when she went all the way down, I grabbed her by her hair and forced her to stay there so I can put that sensation into memory. I climaxed in her mouth. Then I let her go)

Lauren- (as soon as he let me go, I started to cough and then I started giggling) Heheheh, that was quite the move there Kieran, I wasn’t expecting that.

Kieran- Did I hurt you?

Lauren- No not at all, I actually quite enjoy how you tasted (I smirked and then I kissed him to give him a taste of himself)

Kieran- (She kissed me and I got to taste myself, I don’t know what she enjoyed about it, to me I tasted salty, at least she enjoyed it. I smiled against her kiss and when she pulled back I said) I taste salty. 

Lauren- I guess. (Then I gave him a peck on the cheek and got up) I’m going to take a shower now, please don’t join me, I would like to have my privacy this time.

Kieran- (I nodded and put both my hands through my hair, and sighed) she really enjoyed herself today, so did I, I hope we can do this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> How tf did you read the whole thing???? This makes me question your sanity. Plz spare me of your mean words. This was written weeks ago as a joke. I need Jesus. If anyone knows a Baptist, plz give me their contact information. Anyways, thank you for reading and don’t bother leaving a kudos.


End file.
